Hitler (Downfall)
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Angry Rants Hitler charges up his energy before unleashing his anger through ranting. The rant is a short-ranged damage racker. Charging this move to its fullest will rack the opponent's damage meter up to 31%. Side B - Fusilation Hitler summons Peter Hogl, who opens fire with a machine gun. The gun's bullets do minor knockback. After 5 seconds or pressing B, Hogl will stop firing and disappear. Hogl can be summoned again after three seconds. Up B- German Artillery Hitler enters an artillery cannon. The cannon's turret can change its vertical direction by moving the control stick up or down. After 5 seconds, it fires automatically. Down B - Pencil of Doom Hitler furiously tosses a pencil downward. The pencil activates its hazards on opponents with a 3/4 chance if hits the ground; the hazards include explosions, anvils spawning out of thin air, or tripping. There's also a 1/4 chance of backfire, which creates an explosion on Hitler, dealing 4% damage and leaving him frozen for a couple of seconds. If the pencil itself hits an opponent, it does a whopping 30% damage to the opponent, with no hazards. Final Smash - Steiner Hitler sits on his desk, planning out Steiner's attack. He points on the map, locating where Steiner is going to strike, and the Final Smash begins. The red cursor displayed on-screen is used to summon tanks (B button) and soldiers (A button). The tank drives forward to ram into opponents until it touches a wall and explodes or falls off the stage. The soldier stays in one position and fires his machine gun. There can be up to three units at a time; pressing A on a soldier on the field removes him. With the L and R buttons, it can be decided if the units spawn turning right or left. The whole time during the FS, a war plane will fly in the top portion of the screen, dropping bombs. After three bombing raids, the FS ends. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: (slams on his desk) "FEGELEIN!" Sd: "That food is quite epic..." Dn: "Just admit it... YOU'RE FUCKED!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "I order you to bow down... at once!" Victory 2: "Yes! Yes!" (does his M.Bison quote.) Victory 3: "Now bring me Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein!! FEGELEIN!!!" Lose/Clap: Just sits on his chair looking pissed off. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Lawl Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Downfall Category:Male Category:Based on the real character Category:Back from the Dead Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:The Frollo Show Villains Category:Nazis